


Wolf Spider

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [33]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders, Toronto Maple Leafs, Werewolf Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Mitch is bitten by a spider during a full moon.





	Wolf Spider

“Aagh!” Mitch shrieked, jumping up from his stall and slapping at his neck. “Something bit me!” he exclaimed as the rest of the guys stared at him.

“I think that’s a wolf spider,” Hyman said once they’d found the culprit, scuttling away from the scene of the crime.

“I didn’t hurt it did I?” Mitch asked worriedly as Hyman dumped the Advil out of the bottle into his duffel bag and used it to carefully scoop up the spider.

“Nah. I’ll go let it outside.”

“Hey Mitch,” Kappy said as Hyman left the room. “Maybe you should get that bite looked at.”

“Why? Are wolf spider’s venomous?” Mitch’s hand 

“No...but it’s a full moon out tonight and you know what happens if you get bitten by a wolf on the full moon...”

“Are you saying Marns is going to turn into a werewolf?” Auston scoffed.

“Werewolf-spider,” Kappy corrected.

“Dude that would be awesome!” Mitch declared, his eyes lighting up. “Do you think I’d grow extra arms?”

“That’s not even how the werewolf curse works.” Auston rolled his eyes.

“Spoilsport.” Mitch gave Auston a playful shove and Kappy laughed from his other side.

 

“Auston. Auston!”

He snapped awake at the sound of Mitch calling his name. He reached across the bed for him in confusion. “Mitch?” He sat up and looked around. He thought he saw a shadow move across the open doorway.

“Mitch?” he called, getting up and heading for the living room. It was well lit with the light of the full moon streaming in through the large picture windows. He stepped through the arch into the room.

“Auston!” A hideous dark shape with eight legs waving grotesquely and the head of a wolf leapt out in front of him.

“Ahhh!” Auston shouted. He jumped back, losing his balance, and fell, hitting his shoulder against the frame of the arch.

“Auston! Are you okay?” The thing dropped to its knees next to him.

“Mitch? What the fuck?” Auston gasped.

“It’s just a costume.” Mitch reached up and pulled the wolf’s head off. “I’m sorry, are you hurt? I didn’t mean to—”

“Mitch, I’m fine.” He rotated his shoulder experimentally. “Werewolf-spider I presume?” He couldn’t help laughing as he said it.

“Yeah.” Mitch helped him up. “Kappy helped sew extra arms on a black turtleneck and I borrowed the mask from Brownie.”

“Remind me to include him in my revenge,” Auston joked. They headed back to their room, missing the shadow that scuttled across the wall behind them.


End file.
